Cooper and Violet  Finding The Magic
by McGorgeous
Summary: This is a one shot about Cooper and Violet. PP, PrP, Prvate Practice, however you want to call it, it just rocks and this is one of my second fave couples! Hope you enjoy it!


At first, this is a fic about Cooper and Violet, who I adore.

I am not quite sure where this is heading, but since I started to like fluff, this will be fluffy lol

See what is going to happen ;)

It takes place… a while after the friends with benefits pact…

**This fic is dedicated to my dear Natasja. I´m so happy that I met you and also so sorry that I am so far away so I cannot help you. I hope you can find a way to figure things out!**

**It is also dedicated to Anna who brightens up my day on msn lol and helped me so much with the "I love you like…" phrases **

**Finding The Magic**

„Okay, Violet, I can't do this. I can´t. "Cooper said putting his shirt back on

"What?" Violet looked up at him clearly confused

"This whole Let´s-be-friends-with-benefits-thing. I can´t… just… You know, forget it, just forget it."

He shook his head and wasn´t sure of what to say or to do to get himself out of this mess his heart brought him in.

"No, no, no, no, no. Now I want to know." She grinned at him, hoping it wouldn´t be anything to violate the pact they had made a while ago when they were both frustrated about their current love life

"You really want to know?" Cooper looked into her eyes

"Of course I do, if I didn´t, I wouldn´t have asked" Violet replied lifting her head up to face him. The minute their eyes locked Cooper broke the contact at an instant.

"Okay, so…I…I… I like, uhmm…" Cooper started rambling, a nasty habit he had picked up long ago and couldn´t get rid of

"I like you Violet" he looked back up at her to narrow her eyes. That was a thing he had always been capable of, pretty much since he had met her six years ago

But all he could find in her eyes was confusion.

"I like you too" she replied with a laugh as if he doesn´t know that ´ she thought to herself

"No, you don´t uderstand! I like you _like you_" when the smile on her lips turned into a I´m-not-getting-any-of-this-look he continued to tell Violet what his heart had been screaming for so long

"I´m in love with you, I´ve always been. Basically I´ve been since I´ve met you and that´s why this whole friends with benefits thing isn´t working for me!" Cooper finally stopped to take a quick breath and shifted his gaze towards Violet

"The we´ll just go back to being best friends" she said and Cooper could sense the uncertainty in her vioce

"NO! You don´t understand what this is about! I don´t want to just be your friend"

"What do you want then?!" Violet was getting frustrated and still had no idea what all this was about. She threw her hands up in the air, waiting for him to respond

"YOU! I want you Violet. But let´s just forget about this. Forget that I´ve ever said anything!" Cooper left a still totally confused Violet behind in her office as he walked out of the room

XXX

_What just happened? Can you really be all that stupid?! He just confessed his love to you! DUH!_

_What do I do now? Oh my god, I´m going to freak out… Okay, Violet, think, you need to focus, breath in, breath out._

_What do I always tell my patients? Visualizing their destiny. Right, this is exactly what I need to do. What do I want? _Violet paused for a few seconds, realizing she had absolutley no idea of what she really wanted.

_I am not ready to rush back into another relationship where I´m not sure about whether he loves me or not. _But this wasn´t some guy she met in a bar or something, this was Cooper. Her best friend for six years Cooper.

_Is it so hard for you to admit you like him too? _A voice in her head, which Violet was sure of belonged to her heart, asked her over and over again.

_He´s your best friend and even though you don´t want to admit it, not even to yourself, you like him too. And he won´t hurt you. Why would he?_

She started biting her lip listening to the vioce in her head that got the other voice, which was telling her to run, quiet. Violet bit her lip, a habit she had since for as long as she could think back. She jewed the remaining gloss off of her lips

_I´ve been through so much, I can´t stand the heartache another time. It would be best just…_

_Are you a total idiot?! If keep pretending you don´t feel the same way as he does, then your heart will shatter even more as when he´d dump you! _

The two voices in Violet´s head keept fighting over what to do and the only thing she knew was that she needed Cooper, she couldn´t let him walk out of her life.

XXX

"What is wrong with you?!" Violet blurted out looking at Cooper at the morning stuff meeting

Addison and Pete, who sat next to him looked at the two of them in confusion. Naomi and Sam on trhe other side did the same, their eyes mirrored the confusion Cooper felt.

"What are you talking about?" he replied calmly

"What am I talking about?! You seriously still have to ask me that?!"her eyes flickered with anger. She was clearly ignoring all the others sitting around them

"Let´s just not talk about this right now, okay?" Cooper knew he wasn´t ready to tell everyone about his feelings for Violet. It had already taken him long enough to finally tell her.

"Are we ever going to talk about you telling me you´re in love with me or are you just going to avoid me and having this conversation with me forever?!"

"You said what?!" Sam interruoted the two, not believing what he just heard

"Shhh! It was just getting interesting!" Addison and Naomi said at the same time and shot Sam a look

"Could you please give us some privacy here?" Cooper said, turning at the others, noticing the expression of slight disappointment on thei faces

"Yeah, work it out guys" Naomi said as she, Addison, Pete and Sam walked out of the conference room.

"So, what is your problem?!" Violet shot Cooper a furious look

"You know what?" Cooper got up and started walking up and down in the room "I told you that I love you and you just stood there! And your seriously asking ME what´s wrong?!" he looked right into her hazlenut brown eyes and she looked like a deer caught in trhe headlights of a car. Violet looked down at the piece of paper in front of her, to avoid his gaze and had no idea what she should do now.

_He´s right _she thought to herself, realizing if anyone in the world had a reason to avoid her, it was Cooper. She stood there while he told her, what bothered him in the pit of his heart. Everything she had always told him. _Visualize your destiny__ Cooper, what do you want in your life´ _That´s what she had told him over and over again and now he did. He told her, that his heart belonged to her and it always had. God, how guilty she felt at that moment, knowing he was waiting for her to say something. Violet slowly gazed up at him. Cooper ran his fingers through his hair and would´ve done so much to be far, far away at this moment.

"Cooper, I can´t get hurt again. My heart can´t get broken over and over again. I just—"

"You just what?" he raised his eyebrows "Can´t get over Allan? Can´t trust anyone ever again?

Guess what, you trust me and I know you Violet!I love all the little things about you, the ones you think are so ridiculous! Like moving your lips when you read the news paper." At this she slowly lifted her head to look at him again.

"I love how you bite your lip when you´re nervous, the way you look at yourself in the mirror, thinking your curls are hideous. I love how you stay in bed on a rainy day to read _Pride and Prejudice _over and over again, the way you get emotional when we watch Bambi and his mother got shot and you made me promise never to tell anyone, and forced me to wind the tape back." Cooper saw tears welling up in her eyes and walked over to her to kneel down in front of Violet.

"Vi? Hey, don´t cry" he said softly lifting her chin up to, so she´d look at him " I won´t ever hurt you, you know that, right?" she nodded and blinked the tears back that clouded her vision "I love you in a

in a going-on-top-of-the-empire-state-building-just-so-i-can-enjoy-the-beautiful-view-on-and-with-you kinda way

stop-the-world-from-moving-so-i-can-have-u-to-myself kinda way

i love you in a i-would-watch-every-chick-flick-ever-made-so-that-you-dont-have-to-watch-guys-beat-each-other-up kinda way

i love you in a wanting-to-wipe-all-clouds-away-so-the-sky-would-look-as-perfect-as-you-do-kinda-way „ Cooper stopped and looked at Violet again, whos eyes were filled with tears „and now I can´t come up with more"

„You don´t have to" she finally managed to breathe out.

Their eyes locked in that moment and Violet finally was sure how she could visualize her destiny.

She slowly leaned in, inhaling the scent of Cooper´s cologne that she loved so much. When there was just a small gap of air seperating their lips Violet´s eyes fluttered close and she hesitantly closed the gap. Coopers heart skipped a beat when her soft lips touched his and he wanted to stay in this moment of bliss forever. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ram her fingers through the hair in the base of his neck. Cooper slowly moved his hands from behind her back up to her curly hair, one of the things he loved so much about her. His touch sent goosebumps and chills up and down her spine. Violet couldn´t remeber the last time she had ever felt like this, probably because she never did. Her heart jumped and she felt butterflies in her stomach. This was it. Violet had found the magic she had been yearning for for so long.

**Okay, my fluffy one shot. Hope you liked it.**

**Please Read and Review!!!**


End file.
